Cendrillon
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 5. Il était une fois, un tailleur veuf qui se remarie avec une autre femme. Celle-ci s'installe dans le manoir familial avec ses deux fils omegas Tooru et Kenji et maltraite le fils de la première épouse, un jeune omega nommé Yû. Un bal organisé par un prince va changer le cours de la vie de ce dernier. Yaoi. AsaNoya, AoFuta, DaiHina, IwaOi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Cendrillon ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici le cinquième conte de fées à la sauce Haikyuu/Omegaverse avec Cendrillon. Comme couple vedette, on aura du AsaNoya avec du DaiHina, de l'AoFuta et du IwaOi. J'ai pris pour référence la version de Charles Perrault qui est celle que la majorité connait au lieu de celle plus lugubre des frères Grimm (donc il y aura une bonne fée et pas de robe accrochée sur les branches d'un arbre mortuaire, ni de pieds mutilés...Urgh la lecture de cette scène m'avait déjà choquée petite, j'en suis encore toute retournée).**

 **Merci Nymouria, kama-chan59 et Nanouluce pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs je ne peux pas dire si les persos sont respectés ou non vu que je ne suis pas dans la tête du mangaka Haruichi Furudate quand il scénarise et dessine Haikyuu! Je suis toujours confuse quand on m'en parle au point que je demande souvent dans quel sens on veut le dire (mon coté Aspie). De plus, je pense aussi à la "conversation"que j'ai eu avec la fanatique du IwaOi (Valechan91 qui est d'ailleurs célèbre pour ses insultes et ses flames anti-UshiOi dans le fandom) et qui m'a faite réfléchir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller.**

 **Certes, il y a des traits qui caractérisent tel ou tel perso, de même pour les relations entre ces derniers après chacun a sa propre vision des choses. De même que quand on s'éloigne trop de certains traits des persos, le OOC peut s'appliquer mais...Je ne sais pas. Après ce que j'interprête moi en tant qu'OOC peut différer pour une autre personne et vice-versa, c'est assez délicat. Pour moi, les UA permettent d'offrir un autre contexte où les persos réagiraient différemment selon une situation.**

 **Les exemples que j'adore à ce sujet sont Fairy Tail avec l'arc Edolas et le manga Evangelion Iron Maiden2nd (c'est d'ailleurs ce manga qui m'a inspirée à écrire des fics de ce genre) où Rei Ayanami est totalement différente de la série d'origine, OOC si on veut être péjoratif et pourtant cela offre une richesse supplémentaire. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour la pluralité d'interprétations qui diffèrent selon les auteurs aussi bien dans les fics que dans les doujins. Après, comme je le dis souvent, ce n'est que mon point de vue, personne n'est obligé de le partager. Bonne lecture (et désolée pour les envolées lyriques) :)**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume modeste, vivait un homme alpha, Nishinoya-san, qui fut un des tailleurs les plus réputès du royaume et son épouse, une femme omega d'une grande douceur qui fut aimée de tous. Ils eurent un fils omega qu'ils nommèrent Yû et tous trois menèrent une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où la pauvre femme décéda des suites d'une maladie. Son époux sombra dans la tristesse et malgré le soutien de son fils, il demeura longtemps inconsolable.

Le tailleur se remarria quelques années plus tard à une veuve hautaine qui s'installa rapidement dans le manoir familial en compagnie de ses deux fils omegas, Tooru Oikawa (qui portait son nom de jeune fille) et Kenji Futakuchi (qui lui, portait le nom de famille de son précédent mari décédé).

Yû était alors âgé de dix-sapt ans et malheureusement pour lui, sa belle-mère le méprisait car il lui ressemblait beaucoup à la précédente épouse de son père. Au lieu de veiller à son éducation comme il était de coutume, elle chargea Yû de s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères de la maisonnée "tel un vulgaire domestique" comme elle le disait si bien.

Ainsi l'omega était devenu malgré lui une véritable fée du logis, un tailleur et un maquilleur hors pair ainsi qu'un bon cuisinier au point qu'il gagna le quolibet de Cendrillon, un surnom inventé pour l'occasion par Tooru. "Vu que tu passes ton temps à t'asseoir près de la cheminée tout recouvert de cendres, cela te va comme un gant.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te moquer, Tooru, fit Kenji, regarde comme il fait pitié."

Même si cela l'énervait, Yû ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute si leur mère les avait pourri gâtés dès la naissance (elle n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de la parfaite éducation qu'ils avaient reçue). Cette dernière leur cédait le moindre de leur caprice quoique Kenji était plus conciliant que cela fut avec lui ou en général. Tooru, par contre...C'était une autre histoire.

Ce dernier était d'une préciosité sans nom au point qu'il arborait une longue chevelure chocolat dont il prenait énormément de soin (en clair, Yû passait son temps à la brosser à sa demande), que ses ongles étaient souvent parfaitement manicurés (toujours par Yû) et qu'il adorait se vêtir des plus belles robes créés par son beau-père.

Il faisait d'ailleurs la fierté de sa belle-mère qui l'avait élevé à son image. Kenji était, quant à lui, plus terre à terre et rationnel quoiqu'un peu sarcastique ("il tient ça de mon défunt mari" avait l'habitude de se lamenter la mère de ce dernier).

De plus, Yû s'était promis de ne pas se plaindre auprès de son père, celui-ci faisant partie de la guilde commerciale de la ville en tant que représentant de la guilde des tailleurs avait déjà fort à faire et il ne souhaitait pas lui causer un souci en plus. Il passait d'ailleurs plus de temps là-bas qu'au manoir.

Bon, il lui arrivait de se venger un peu en envoyant son amie souris ou un de ses amis lézards dans la chambre de sa belle-mère voire celle de Tooru (même si cela lui donnait des corvées de ménage supplémentaire, cela le faisait rire). En tous cas, Yû se contenta de vivre bon gré mal gré.

Il haussa alors les épaules en guise de réponse et continua de fixer les cendres qui sortaient de la cheminée. Cela le détendait pour il ne savait quelle raison et au moins, en être recouvert lui permettait d'oublier un tant soit peu la propreté qu'il cotoyait à longueur de journée. "Laisse-le, Ken-chan s'offusqua Tooru en prenant son frère oar le bras, il ne veut même pas se défendre."

Kenji regarda son beau-frère avec un peu de tristesse. Il aimerait bien sympathiser avec Yû mais Tooru ferait une crise s'il le faisait ou pire, le rapporterait à leur mère. Kenji partit donc en compagnie de son frère, laissant le pauvre Yû seul ou du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Une petite souris rousse se rapprocha de lui, frottant son museau contre sa main pleine de suie. "C'est toi, Shouyou?, s'enquit l'omega en lui souriant, tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de fromage, j'en ai pris un peu dans la cuisine.

\- Merci, Noya-san, répondit la souris en grignotant le fromage, les moustaches frémissantes de satisfaction.

Yû eut un petit rire. Son ami fut une souris douée de parole qui lui avait confié préférer cotoyer les humains plutôt que de rester avec les siens, sa famille ayant était tuée par des rats. L'animal lui avait aussi raconté qu'il y avait un système de classes proche de celui qu'ils avaient dans la société humaine avec les alphas, les betas et les omegas. "Les rats veulent nous dominer, lui avait expliqué Shouyou, et je préfère être avec mon ami plutôt qu'avec des souros que je ne connais pas.

\- Tu es le mien aussi, Shouyou, fit Yû en lui tapotant gentiment la tête du doigt, sans toi , la vie serait plus ennuyeuse.

\- Tu veux dire sans Tooru-san qui pique une crise dès qu'il me voie?"

Yû rit encore au souvenir de son frère par alliance qui était resté pendant de longues heures debout sur sa chaise en tremblant de peur devant la minuscule souris. "Oui, entre autres, répondit l'omega en cessant de rire. Sa pause était bientôt terminée. "Bon, il faut que je m'occupe de recurrer la marmite et de finir la vaisselle. Je prendrai mon bain après.

\- Pas de souci, déclara Shouyou, je t'attendrai au grenier."

Yû soupira. La chambre qu'occupait maintenant Tooru fut jadis la sienne et sa belle-mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le forcer d'occuper le grenier à la place.

Le brun était donc obligé à dormir sous des couvertures rongées par les mites l'hiver pour se tenir au chaud et de s'aider ces mêmes couvertures l'été pour masquer le soleil qui tapait trop fort lorsqu'il s'autorisait une sieste l'après-midi. "Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer, s'encouragea-t-il en se levant prestement, je suis logé, nourri et même si je suis l'homme de ménage ici, cela reste ma maison alors autant la garder toute propre. Allez, au boulot!"

Shouyou regarda son ami avant de s'immiscer dans un des trous qui lézardaient les murs. Cela l'attristait de voir Noya-san comme ça, lui qui le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Sa mère et sa petite soeur avaient disparu à cause des rats qui avaient sévi dans les égouts où ils avaient vécu et lorsqu'il était parti en quête d'un refuge, il avait rencontré Noya-san au moment où ce dernier faisait le deuil de sa mère.

Tous deux avaient pleuré la perte des membres de leurs familles respectives et depuis, Shouyou tenait compagnie à Yû tout en s'amusant à faire des blagues aux deux frères de son ami (enfin surtout Tooru). Il lui arrivait aussi de s'amuser avec les lézards du coin mais ils avaient tendance à rester entre eux même s'ils témoignaient du respect à Noya-san qui leur fournissait de quoi manger quand il s'occupait du potager présent dans la cour intérieure du manoir et au fond, son voeu le plus cher serait de devenir un être humain à son tour.

La petite souris espéra cependant du fond de son coeur que quelque chose de bien arriverait à Noya-san, afin qu'il eut toujours le sourire. C'était sans compter que quelqu'un les avait observé depuis le ciel en regardant la scène à travers une boule de cristal magique.

"Cela va être bientôt à mon tour de jouer."

Pendant ce temps, dans le château qui surplombait la ville, Daichi Sawamura s'occupait d'une affaire très importante. Le roi lui avait demandé d'annoncer à son fils le prince qu'un bal serait organisé pour les deux prochains soirs où tous les jeunes omegas de la ville, hommes et femmes, seraient invités afin qu'il trouve parmi eux un époux ou une épouse avec qui convoler. C'était d'ailleurs la condition sine-qua non pour que le prince lui succèda au trône.

Malheureusement, il y eut un problème de taille et pas des moindres : le caractère du prince en question. Extérieurement, il avait vraiment l'air d'un alpha dans toute sa splendeur, intérieurement par contre...Daichi partit en direction de la chambre de celui qu'il servait depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années.

En tant que futur chambellan du roi, le dirigeant en titre l'avait chargé de veiller sur son fils qui avait le même âge que lui en lui déclarant qu'il était la personne de la situation. Depuis, le prince et lui avaient été inséparables tels deux frères. Ou un père et un fils pour être méchant, maugréa-t-il en pensée. Il avait vraiment pensé que l'héritier du trône aurait pris de la bouteille avec l'âge et cela n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Daichi arriva devant la chambre de son maitre où étaient les deux gardes alphas qu'il jugeait les plus méritants pour protéger le prince. "Alors comment va-t-il?, demanda-t-il à Iwaizumi qui fit le geste de salutation.

\- Le prince est occupé à écrire des poèmes, Sawamura-san."

Daichi se tourna ensuite vers l'autre garde, le taciturne Aone qui renchérit en hochant simplement la tête. D'accord, cela veut donc dire qu'il stresse à mort.

Il frappa doucement à la porte tout en sachant que cela mettrait un petit temps avant que le prince ne lui réponde.

Asahi rédigeait des vers, assis devant son pupitre, d'une main tremblante. Le prince savait que son père organisait quelque chose pour lui et cela n'était pas son anniversaire. Rien que de penser à ce que cela serait le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Déjà qu'il avait énormément de mal avec les réceptions car il avait toujours peur de tout gâcher... Asahi anticipait déjà les éventuelles maladresses et autres catastrophes qu'il risquerait de provoquer.

Un discret coup sur la porte le fit sursauter. "Asahi, c'est moi."

Zut, Daichi.

"Euh, tu peux entrer." Daichi lui faisait toujours peur quand il était en colère, il espérait de n'avoir rien fait qui puisse le fâcher. Ce dernier soupira en voyant le regard apeuré que lui adressa Asahi. Certes, il était plus grand et massif que lui, de même que sa barbe le vieillissait un peu, lui donnant une virilité certaine mais là, niveau crédibilité, on repasserait. Bon sang, pensa-t-il amèrement, je ne suis pas un monstre...Une vraie poule pouillée. "Bon, j'ai discuté avec le roi."

Le prince tréssaillit. Qu'est-ce que Daichi allait encore lui annoncer? " Un bal sera organisé en ton honneur durant les deux prochaines soirées, poursuivit le chambellan d'un ton plus que sérieux, tous les omegas y seront invités et tu devras choisir l'un d'entre eux ou l'une d'entre elles pour tes futures épousailles.

\- QUOI!?, s'exclama un Asahi plus qu'effrayé qui trembla encore plus à cette pensée, mais...mais...C'est...C'est encore trop tôt, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu approches de la vingtaine, déclara sévèrement Daichi en le toisant de son regard froid et implacable qui avait l'habitude de lui glacer le sang, donc tu as l'âge de te marier et sache que c'est la condition qu'a imposé ton père pour que tu puisses le succéder."

Encore une pression de plus. Asahi ne se jugeait d'ailleurs pas digne d'une telle responsabilité. "Et...Et si je plais à aucun omega? bégaya-t-il d'une voix chevrotante avant de baisser les yeux, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me trouvent..." Daichi n'en démordit pas. Asahi manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, il le savait mais en tant qu'héritier du royaume, il ne devait en aucun cas fuir ses responsabilités. "Tu iras, Asahi, tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et insidieusement terrifiante, un point, c'est tout. La discussion est terminée."

Asahi regarda Daichi partir et s'affala sur son pupitre en lâchant un triste soupir. Il était encore plus sévère que son propre père. La pensée du bal de demain lui fit peur, surtout avec autant de monde...Comment allait-il faire pour gérer ça?

L'annonce du bal fut annoncé avec fracas dans toute la ville et parvint à l'oreille de la belle-mère de Yû. "Ah, mes fils, s'enthousiasma-t-elle auprès de ceux-ci pendant que Yû était occupé à récurer le sol non loin d'eux, un grand jour arrive : le prince donne un bal durant les deux prochaines soirées. Tous les omegas de la ville seront là afin qu'il choississe parmi eux la personne qu'il épouserait. Cela serait bien que cela soit un de vous deux, mes chéris."

Autant Tooru avait les yeux qui pétillèrent de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle, autant Kenji regarda sa mère avec ennui. "Il faut qu'on fasse bonne impression, s'empressa de dire Tooru, tu crois que notre père pourra me donner une des dernières robes qu'il a crées?

\- J'en suis certaine, mon fils chéri, répondit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras, je vais lui demander qu'il te donne la plus belle de sa collection."

Yû stoppa de frotter le sol à l'aide de son chiffon et regarda Kenji avec inquiétude suite à cette scène évidente de favoritisme. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules à l'air de dire "J'y suis habitué." Sa mère lui demanda d'ailleurs : "Et toi, Kenji, que veux-tu pour te mettre davantage en valeur?

\- Des boutons de manchette suffiront, répondit-il placidement avant de demander ensuite, et Yû? Que va-t-il porter?"

Yû fut tellement surpris de la question qu'il manqua de faire tomber le seau d'eau savonnée posée à coté de lui. Il n'était pas le seul à être abasourdi, Tooru et leur mère le regardaient comme s'il venait de commetre une bévue. "Es-tu fou, Kenji?, rétorqua la belle-mère d'un ton méprisant en fronçant son nez, il est hors de question qu'un omega de sa..."Condition"participe au bal. Le pauvre ne possède aucune distinction, poursuivit-elle en montrant Yû du doigt, sans oublier ses haillons poussiéreux qui le rendent encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- C'est évident, renchérit Tooru d'un ton suffisant tout en usant de son éventail aux teintes bordeaux avec de petites dorures, et puis aucune de mes robes n'ira à Cendrillon vu sa petite tail...Aaaaah!, s'époumonna-t-il ensuite à la vue d'une de ces créatures cauchemardesques, une souris! Une souris!

\- Voilà la preuve suffisante que Yû a déjà fort à faire à la maison et qu'il ne fait pas assez bien son travail d'ailleurs, prétexta la belle-mère avant d' ordonner à son beau-fils d'une voix froide, qu'attends-tu pour nous débarasser de cette vermine, Yû?

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit docilement ce dernier en faisant mine de capturer la souris et de la porter du bout des doigts tout en prenant le bac d'eau savonnée de son autre main, je vais la tuer dans le jardin."

La dernière affirmation répugna Tooru et la mère de celui-ci, cependant ils n'émirent aucune réflexion, préférant à la place se retirer dans leur chambre tandis que Kenji s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à son beau-frère mais il se retint, et partit dans sa chambre à son tour.

 _De toute façon_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume, _à quoi cela aurait servi de lui remonter le moral? Il doit certainement me mettre dans le même panier que Tooru._

Yû regardait Kenji partir en se doutant qu'il avait certainement d'autres choses à faire que de le consoler. Le petit omega amena Shouyou dans la cuisine et le posa sur la table pour lui donner un bout de fromage. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa la petite souris, mais je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont Tooru et ta belle-mère ont parlé de toi.

\- Je te remercie Shouyou mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura Yû en lui caressant la tête du doigt, j'ai l'habitude à force et puis comme disait ma mère il y a longtemps, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à changer, ils changent d'eux-mêmes. Je vais au jardin rêcolter quelques légumes. Tu viens avec moi?"

Shouyou couina joyeusement après avoir fini son morceau de fromage et le rejoignit dans la cour.

La journée du lendemain passa très vite pour Yû : entre faire le ménage, la cuisine, le linge de sa belle-mère et décorer la robe de bal à manches longues de Tooru en cousant des petites dorures qui mirent en valeur le tissu de taffetas rouge, ainsi que les boutons de manchette en argent sur la veste de Kenji, il n'avait pas eu de temps à lui, même lorsque le soir arriva où il dut brosser les longs cheveux chocolat de son beau-frère après l'avoir maquillé légèrement. "Et je ne veux aucun noeu, intima Tooru en se limant les ongles tandis que Kenji enfila sa veste. "Merci, Yû pour les boutons de manchette.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Yû en terminant de coiffer Tooru, j'ai terminé, Tooru. Tu veux une touche de parfum?

\- Voyons Cendrillon, se moqua Tooru, ma propre odeur suffira à faire chavirer le coeur du prince. C'est un alpha, après tout."

Yû ne pouvait pas nier que l'odeur de Tooru était très agréable, ses effluves évoquant la note poudrée de l'iris. Celle de Kenji, d'ailleurs était un peu plus masculine et lui faisait penser à du bois de cèdre quant à la sienne...Il ne pouvait plus la sentir avec les cendres qui avaient tendance à l'envelopper. "Voilà, je pense que tu es prêt.

\- Parfait, parfait, déclara Tooru en se levant tout en se regardant un peu dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, avec ça, je ferai tomber le prince comme une mouche.

\- Sympa pour le prince, rétorqua Kenji en soupirant, bon, allons-y, mère doit nous attendre." Lui-même allait au bal pour lui faire plaisir car au fond, il aurait même laisser la place à Yû. "On te laisse garder la maison, Cendrillon, fit Tooru pendant qu'ils sortirent de sa chambre, bonne soirée devant ta cheminée pleine de suie."

Yû ne dit mot et se contenta de les saluer tandis qu'ils descendirent de l'étage pour se diriger vers l'entrée du manoir. En temps normal, il lui aurait montré Shouyou pour qu'il eut une crise d'apoplexie mais là, il en était blasé.

Yû se dirigea dans la cuisine, la souris rousse sur son épaule et se servit du reste du pain de viande de ce midi tout en donnant un morceau à Shouyou. "J'avoue que j'aurai bien voulu être à ce bal, dit-il en lachant un soupir d'une lassitude extrême, cela me changerait un peu de mon quotidien." Au fond, cela lui importait peu que le prince le choisisse ou non. Shouyou grignota le morceau de pain de viande tout en regardant son ami d'un air attristé. Lui aussi aurait aimé l'aider. "Ça peut s'arranger, le consola une douce voix à coté de lui.

Yû se retourna pour voir un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns un peu plus grand que lui en train de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant. _Comment a-t-il fait pour...? Attends, ce sont des ailes de papillon que je voie derrière son dos?_ "Ah je vois que tu as deviné, dit l'inconnu en secouant légèrement ses ailes d'un orange nacré, je suis Morisuke Yaku, un être féérique et ton parrain par la même occasion, il se rembrunit, je t'ai observé et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. Nous sommes soumis à des règles très strictes concernant les interventions."

Yû resta sans voix. Les fées dont lui avait parlé sa mère lorsqu'il était petit existaient alors.

 _"Une t'aidera au moment où tu en auras le plus besoin."_

 _Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle voulait dire._

"Donc vous allez m'aider à aller au bal?, demanda-t-il pendant que Shouyou se mit sur ses genoux. C'était aussi pour lui sa première rencontre avec une fée. "Bien sûr, répondit Yaku, avec un petit peu de magie. Par contre, pour tout mettre en place, il me faudrait une bonne citrouille, quelques lézards et quelques rats aussi. Nous allons réunir tout ça près du manoir."

Yû apporta la citrouille et siffla les lézards pour qu'ils viennent à sa rencontre pendant que Shouyou s'arma de courage et attira les rats jusqu'à l'endroit demandé à l'aide de son odeur. La souris se réfugia ensuite sur l'épaule de son ami en tremblant. Yû lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer. "Je te remercie d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Tout va bien maintenant."

Shouyou se calma du mieux qu'il le pouvait en se disant que le cauchemar était terminé. D'ailleurs, les rats ne l'attaquaient pas. Ils attendirent docilement ce qu'allait faire l'être féérique."Bien, fit Morisuke en sortant sa baguette magique, c'est parti pour une petite transformation."

La citrouille, les rats et les lézards devinrent une grande calèche dorée tenu par des chevaux blancs. "Il nous faut ensuite un cocher pour la conduire, poursuivit Morisuke, tiens, la souris rousse qui est sur ton épaule fera l'affaire."

Yû donna Shouyou à l'être féérique avec appréhension. Celui-ci couva la petite souris d'un regard rassurant en le posant à terre devant lui. "Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en même temps réaliser ton souhait."

Il agita sa baguette et la souris se métamorphosa en un jeune homme de petite taille aux courts cheveux roux vêtu d'une veste bleue, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu ciel. L'ancienne souris regarda ses mains avec émerveillement. "Je suis devenu un humain, Noya-san!, s'exclama-t-il en sautillant tout sourire, youhooou!

\- Et maintenant le plus important, termina Morisuke qui pointa sa baguette vers un Yû déjà ébahi, tu vas être l'omega le plus beau du bal."

Yû vit ses haillons se changer en une robe à manches longues aux teintes or et argent. Ses cheveux bruns, qui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au creux de sa taille, furent maintenus en demi-queue par un fin ruban argenté et il avait l'impression d'avoir pris quelques centimètres de plus aussi. Il souleva le bas de sa robe de bal : "Des pantoufles de verre?, s'étonna Yû, vous êtes sûrs qu'elles ne vont pas se briser quand je marcherai avec?

\- Ils sont en verre magique, le tranquilisa Morisuke, donc incassables et habillé en femme, je doute que tes frères te remarquent, ce n'est pas faux, en tous cas, profites-en, poursuivit-il en guidant son filleul jusqu'à la porte de la calèche, mais il y a cependant une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier, lui dit-il ensuite dès qu'il fut rentré dans la calèche, mon sortilège prend fin après les douze coups de minuit donc vous devez être rentrés avant.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Shouyou qui fit la moue, moi qui voulais rester un humain toute ma vie.

\- Cela dépendra de ton ami, déclara simplement l'être féérique, comme un autre bal aura lieu demain, je reviendrai pour utiliser de nouveau ma magie.

\- Je pense qu'une soirée suffira, dit Yû en se mettant à l'aise dans la calèche, je veux simplement me détendre un peu.

\- On ne sait jamais, répliqua Morisuke d'un ton mutin, mais il est temps pour vous de partir.

\- Shouyou, demanda Yû depuis la calèche, tu sais comment on se...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Noya-san, le rassura le roux qui fut à la place du cocher, j'ai suffisamment observé les humains pour comprendre comment vous vivez, il prit ensuite les rênes, et puis, je connais tous les recoins de la ville. Allez en route, direction le château du roi."

Morisuke regarda la calèche partir en souriant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Yû ne rencontre celui avec qui il devait être.

Au même moment, dans la salle de bal de château, Kenji regarda mes autres omegas discuter sans trop faire attention au prince qui semblait bien nerveux. Tooru s'était d'ailleurs réfugié au balcon et lui-même s'ennuyait ferme dans cette réception quoique, il avouait, la nourriture et les boissons était goûteuses, surtout le jus d'airelles qu'il était en train de boire.

Un alpha, qui était en retrait, attira cependant son attention. L'uniforme qu'il arborait montrait qu'il était un des gardes du château, son allure de colosse était très agréable à l'oeil et son visage impassible lui donnait envie de le dérider un peu.

 _Et c'est ce que je vais faire._

Takanobu observait la salle de bal depuis son poste tout en restant vigilant à la moindre incartade. Il avait cru apercevoir des alphas suivre un omega mais ceux-ci se trouvaient non loin d'Iwaizumi donc il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Une odeur l'alerta cependant, un parfum de bois de cèdre. "Bonsoir." Le garde se retourna pour voir un omega se tenir à coté de lui en train de lui sourire. Bien qu'il le trouvait attirant avec son corps élancé et ses prunelles marrons dont le regard oscillait entre la franchise et l'insolence, Takanobu se devait de le faire partir. "Vous devez être dans la salle de bal avec les autres invités, monsieur.

\- Je serai aise d'y retourner, affirma Kenji en regardant le prince en train de fixer les invités avec hésitation, mais je suis ici uniquement pour accompagner mon frère. Je préfère observer en retrait, c'est beaucoup plus amusant et qui plus est, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire un brin enjoleur, j'aimerai bien le faire en bonne compagnie. Ainsi, vous ne dérogerez pas à vos devoirs, je me trompe?"

Takanobu fut à la fois surpris et admiratif devant la vivacité d'esprit de cet omega mais c'était hors de question. Cet inconnu était censé être un des prétendants d'Asahi-sama. "Je suis quelqu'un de peu bavard.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas, fit Kenji en laissant délibéremment courir un doigt sur le bras musclé de l'alpha qui se contracta légèrement tout en humant l'odeur finement musquée provenant de celui-ci, vous allez à l'essentiel ainsi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je me nomme Kenji Futakichi."

Takanobu déglutit légèrement en respirant malgré lui l'odeur de bois de cèdre qui lui montait insidieusement à la tête. Il était plus que rare qu'un omega vienne le séduire, il trouvait même ça fortement incongru (d'ailleurs Sawamura-san lui disait souvent que le prince et lui se ressemblaient sur ce point) mais au fond de lui, l'alpha pensa qu'une occasion pareille n'aillait pas se représenter. Autant la saisir maintenant.

"Takanobu Aone, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de l'omega pour l'embrasser, ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Kenji lui adressa un grand sourire. Pour une fois qu'un alpha était à son goût, il n'allait pas dire non et puis rien que pour cette rencontre, l'omega se disait que le fait d'être venu à ce bal avait du bon.

Ils restèrent donc à converser agréablement tout en surveillant les invités.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, avachi sur la rambarde du balcon. Le prince n'était pas du tout son genre et sa mère, qui passait son temps à se vanter auprès des parents des autres omegas présents, avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait le courtiser. "Tu feras partie de la famille royale ainsi et il n'y a pas plus grand prestige en ce monde."

Sauf que là, je n'en ai plus envie, pensa-t-il en se tenant de nouveau debout tout en ouvrant son éventail rouge allant avec sa robe de même couleur pour s'aérer un peu.

Bien entendu, sa mère n'avait rien demandé à Kenji et avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui. J'en ai marre de lui obéir. Des relents désagréables lui parvinrent à ses narines. Des odeurs putrides d'alphas dominateurs, censées être des senteurs de séduction. "Mais normalement, seuls des omegas ont été conviés au bal, fit-il en se retournant pour faire face à deux alphas qui lui adressèrent un sourire narquois : "Eh bien? Tu dois te rabaisser à te faire pousser les cheveux et à t'habiller comme une femme pour prouver que tu es un omega?, se moqua l'un.

\- En tous cas, tu n'es pas mal, sussura l'autre en se pourléchant les lèvres, on a bien fait de s'incruster dans le ba...

-...Que faites-vous ici?, gronda une voix grave derrière eux, ce bal est réservé aux omegas et à leurs proches uniquement."

Tooru avait été à deux doigts de sortir une remarque bien sentie suivi d'un bon coup d'éventail au visage quand le garde fut arrivé à son aide. L'omega fut subjugué par la prestance de ce dernier. Bon, il était plus petit que lui mais il en imposait carrément. _Et puis il est vraiment bel homme avec ces yeux verts...Je suis totalement sous le charme._ "Mais on fait partie de la famille de..., s'empressa de dire un des alphas avant d'être coupé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit à la gente dame."

\- "Gente dame?", s'éclaffa l'autre alpha, c'est un homme, un mec qui renie sa virilité. Cela dit, c'est normal pour un omega."

C'en fut trop pour Hajime. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien les préjugés envers les omegas. Ceux-ci continuaient à avoir malheureusement la dent dure.

\- Dégagez, tonna Hajime en désignant la sortie tout en émettant une forte odeur d'intimidation, ou sinon je vous escorte directement au donjon."

Les deux alphas prirent la poudre d'escampette quand Tooru remercia ce garde bien séduisant en s'éventant pour garder contenance. "Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Iwaizumi tout en continuant à fixer cet omega qu'il trouvait sublime. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était le plus beau présent dans cette salle de bal.

Tooru, de son coté, n'aimait pas trop la façon dont le garde le dévisageait : "Vous aussi, vous pensez que parce que je suis un homme, je ne dois aucunement m' habiller comme une femme?

\- Bien sûr que non, bougonna Hajime en rougissant légèrement, je...Cette tenue vous va très bien." Et il trouvait aussi son odeur très plaisante mais là, il avait autre chose à faire que conter fleurette avec un des prétendants du prince Asahi.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup, déclara Tooru, très touché par ce que lui avait dit le garde avant d'ajouter, bien, maintenant que le problème est réglé, je suppose que vous allez m'escorter maintenant."

Hajime eut un blanc. De quel droit cet omega osait-il se comporter comme un prince? Il avait certes la beauté mais aussi l'arrogance, une arrogance qui l'agaçait beaucoup. Toutefois, cet omega ferait une très bonne reine mais là n'est pas la question. "Escortez-vous vous même, rétorqua-t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir du balcon. Malheureusement pour lui, l'omega lui prit son bras. "En tant que garde, murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en sentant l'odeur légèrement terreuse de l'alpha qu'il trouvait très agréable, vous devez veiller sur nous, les omegas, durant cette soirée de bal donc l'escorte peut être comprise dedans, non?"

Hajime grommela. Ce qu'avait dit l'omega coulait de sens, de même que les effluves d'iris de celui-ci lui faisaient l'effet d'une forte odeur de séduction. "Oui mais je dois veiller sur TOUS les omegas, pas seulement vous."

Tooru fit la moue. _Ce que ce garde peut être entêté mais c'est ce qui fait son charme._ Il demanda alors en l'implorant du regard :"Je peux au moins rester auprès de vous, monsieur...?"

Hajime grogna face à ces yeux chocolat suppliants. Cela l'énervait d'avoir du mal à lui dire non. "Hajime Iwaizumi et faites comme vous le souhaitez, soupira-t-il avec résignation tandis que l'omega lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher sinon.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Iwa-chan, chuchota Tooru avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur la joue, moi, c'est Tooru Oikawa." Sa mère n'allait certainement pas être contente de le voir fréquenter un des gardes du château plutôt que le prince mais il s'en moquait.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la salle de bal qui était devenue étrangement silencieuse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, se demanda Hajime en voyant que beaucoup de monde semblait s'être réuni autour de quelqu'un.

Yû trainait un peu des pieds en arrivant dans la salle de bal. Shouyou avait conduit la calèche avec dextérité, en empruntant des raccourcis au point qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination assez rapidement. Néanmoins, ces pantoufles en verre furent une torture, il avait du mal à marcher avec. _Je me demande comment Tooru arrive-t-il à...?_ Yû leva les yeux en s'apercevant que tout le monde le regardait, comme ébahi par sa présence. Mais qu'ai-je de spécial pour qu'ils me regardent tous ainsi?

Un homme se tint alors devant lui. Un alpha à en juger l'odeur forte délicieuse de café noir. Le prince. Il avait l'air d'être plus âgé avec sa barbe mais son allure, allié à son regard marron d'une grande douceur fit d'emblée fondre le coeur de l'omega.

Asahi avait eu du mal à rester en place durant les festivités avec ce flux d'odeurs venant des différents omegas qui l'avait incommodé plus qu'autre chose et Daichi qui ne cessait de lui ordonner de se tenir droit. Tout ce monde l'intimidait beaucoup et il comptait sortir discrètement de la salle quand un parfum d'angélique l'avait attiré et maintenant, après l'avoir suivir et en regardant l'omega à qui cette senteur appartenait, il ne put qu'être envouté.

La jeune femme dont les longs cheveux bruns mettaient en valeur la robe argent décorée de dorures, était certes de petite taille mais le regard noisette plein de volonté et aussi un peu confus l'envoutait grandement. "M'accordez-vous cette danse?, demanda-t-il en lui baisant la main avant de se rétracter légèrement, la panique gagnant son coeur. _Mince, une simple courbette aurait suffi...Et...Et si elle me trouve trop entreprenant?_

Yû eut un léger rire face aux prunelles un peu craintives. Quelque chose lui disait que la personnalité du prince semblait être le contraire que son physique le laissait supposer. _C'est mignon tout plein._ "Bien sûr, votre altesse, répondit-il en modifiant un peu sa voix pour la rendre plus féminine, j'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation."

Asahi lui prit la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse où tois deux entamèrent une valse sous le regard admiratif des invités autour sauf la belle-mère de Yû qui décida que Tooru et Kenji auraient droit à des remontrances une fois le bal fini.

Daichi, quant à lui, fut heureux de voir le prince s'être enfin décidé à aborder quelqu'un. Par contre, il vit des petits fours et autres patisseries disparaitre discrètement du buffet. _Tiens tiens.._.Il décida de suivre le voleur.

Shouyou se réfugia dans une des ailes du château dont l'entrée fut située au fond de la salle de bal. Noya-san était occupé à danser avec le prince donc il ne souhaitait pas le déranger. Le roux s'adossa donc contre le mur et se mit à déguster son diner improvisé. Personne ne lui en voudrait de prendre de quoi manger en attendant.

"Mmmm, ces gâteauch chont délichieux, se régala-t-il en grignotant une petite brioche avec ses dents.

\- Te voilà donc, petit voleur."

Shouyou sursauta en voyant l'humain qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayant, cependant. "Désolé, s'excusa le roux en s'essuyant les miettes présentes sur ses joues du revers de la main, j'avais très faim."

Daichi s'accroupit pour faire face à cet être qu'il trouvait sympathique et adorable. Même s'il était de petite taille, sa silhouette montrait bien qu'il était plus âgé. Il émanait d'ailleurs de lui une plaisante odeur de romarin. Bon, il avait aussi une drôle de manière de manger mais Daichi décida de passer outre. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au bal avec les autres omegas?"

 _Un omega? Ah oui, c'est comme ça que les humains appellent ceux qui émettent une odeur._ "Euh, je ne suis que le cocher d'un ami, répondit Shouyou en commençant à grignoter un petit four avec ses dents de devant, mais j'avais tellement faim que j'ai décidé de le suivre pour manger un peu. " Le roux s'arrêta ensuite en découvrant avec stupeur qu'il mangeait de manière peu humaine _. Zut! Il doit me trouver bizarre_ , se dit-il en mangeant cette fois-ci normalement. "Vous allez me renvoyer?, demanda-t-il quand même après avoir avalé un petit four.

Daichi fut attendri devant cet être si innocent aux yeux ambres si expressifs. "Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en souriant tout en s'asseyant auprès de lui, mais tu m'as donné envie de manger un petit four."

Shouyou lui en donna un que Daichi prit en le remerciant : "Comment t'appelles-tu?, questionna ensuite Daichi.

\- Shouyou, répondit le roux avant de s'arrêter pour renifler une odeur bien alléchante d'anis, mmm, ça sent bon, poursuivit-il en approchant son nez du cou du plus grand.

\- Hé, s'écria Daichi en sentant le roux donner quelques petites léchouilles sur son cou, arrête, fit-il en le repoussant doucement, bien que cela fut très agréable.

\- Excusez-moi, déclara Shouyou en baissant les yeux tout penaud, votre odeur m'attire beaucoup.

\- C-Ce n'est rien, le rassura cependant Daichi, c'est juste que j'ai été pris de court, et je ne peux pas en vouloir à un omega aussi mignon, d'où viens-tu, Shouyou?

\- Des égouts, répondit l'omega roux le plus simplement et le plus tristement du monde, j'ai trouvé refuge chez Noya-san après que ma famille ait été tuée."

Daichi fut profondement attristé par cette nouvelle. Non seulement ce petit omega avait vécu dans la misère mais en plus il était orphelin. Cela lui fendit le coeur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Shouyou afin de l'attirer davantage contre lui pour le réconforter. "Je suis Daichi Sawamura, se présenta-t-il, je suis au service du prince Asahi et s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas à me le demander, il mit un petit un moment avant d'ajouter, je sais que cela ne ramènera pas ta famille mais...

\- Tout va bien, Daichi-san, le tranquilisa Shouyou avec un sourire rassurant, j'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps. Par contre, j'aimerai bien voir votre, comment appelle-t-on ça déjà?, euh, bibliothèque. Il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai apprendre." _Sur les classes humaines, les coutumes que je ne connais pas...Ça va faire pas mal de choses à lire. Heureusement que Noya-san m'a appris comment faire._

\- Avec plaisir, confirma Daichi en se levant pour lui tendre la main, je vais t'y amener de ce pas." Certes, il devait superviser le bal mais Asahi était en bonne compagnie donc il ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus.

\- Par contre, ajouta Shouyou, je dois partir à minuit raccompagner ma maitresse." Oui, il ne faut pas que j'oublie que Noya-san est déguisé en fille.

Daichi trouva cette durée bien courte mais il en profiterait. De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances que Shouyou revienne pour le bal de demain soir. "D'accord."

Pendant ce temps, Asahi et Yû continuèrent de danser tout en discutant agréablement, ignorant même le monde autour d'eux. Ils ne virent d'ailleurs pas le temps passer. Cette valse rendait l'omega nostagique, cela lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère décédée. "Vous semblez soucieuse, remarqua Asahi avec inquiétude, vous ai-je froissé de quelque manière?

-Euh non, tout va bien, répondit Yû d'un ton rassurant, je pensais juste à ma mère qui m'a enseignée la danse, enfin, elle n'est plus de ce monde maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de déclarer le prince, je ne voulais pas vous éveiller de tristes souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, votre altesse, le réconforta Yû avec un sourire, je sais qu'elle veilla sur moi de là où elle est. Par contre, j'aimerai bien que nous fassions une petite pause. _" Je me demande si je ne vais pas avoir des ampoules à force de danser avec ces chaussures._

\- Allons au balcon, lui proposa alors Asahi, nous serons plus tranquilles."

Yû hocha la tête et tous deux regagnèrent le balcon tandis que les autres invités vaquèrent à leurs occupations. "Aaah, ça fait du bien un peu d'air frais, soupira Yû en posant les deux mains sur la rambarde, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre chateau mais je voulais m'aérer un peu la tête. Je ne suis pas habitué aux grandes réceptions.

\- Je peux vous comprendre, renchérit Asahi en admirant le paysage nocturne, je suis mal à l'aise quand il y a trop de monde, cela m'effraie un peu, je dois dire, il se rembrunit, vous devez me prendre pour un couart.

\- Non, vous êtes simplement timide, c'est tout, votre altesse, fit Yû en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, et cela ne change pas du fait que vous êtes aussi quelqu'un de gentil et très sensible en plus d'être beau. Je trouve que ce sont de bonnes qualités pour un alpha."

Asahi se sentit rougir face à ces compliments. "Euh et je vous remercie et je...Je vous trouve aussi ravissante, bafouilla-t-il timidement, et vous pouvez m'appeler Asahi au lieu de votre altesse. Cela me gène, toutes ces formalités."

Yû se rembrunit. En portant cette tenue, il mentait au prince. La voix d'Asahi le tira de ses tristes réflexions. "Au fait, quel est votre nom?"

Yû fut sur le point de lui répondre quand l'horloge du château se mit à retentir.

Il était minuit.

"Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois partir, déclara-t-il à la place en faisant une révérence.

\- Vous verrai-je au bal de demain?, demanda alors Asahi lorsque Yû fut sur le point de quitter le balcon.

L'omega se retourna vivement et lui adressa un tendre sourire: "J'y serai." Puis Yû quitta rapidement en soulevant les pans de sa robe non sans geignir un peu, les pantoufles de verre lui faisant un peu mal. Shouyou l'attendit, assis à la place du cocher en souriant : "Le bal s'est bien passé, Noya-san?

\- J'ai fait une rencontre très agréable, répondit Yû en entrant dans la calèche, et toi? Tu as fait ta réserve?

\- Mieux, j'ai rencontré un alpha super sympa, déclara joyeusement Shouyou avant de faire la moue, dommage que je doive redevenir une souris.

\- On reviendra demain, le réconforta son ami.

Shouyou eut de nouveau un grand sourire. "Oui, tu as raison." Il tira ensuite les rênes et amena la calèche en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au manoir où celle-ci redevint une citrouille au moment-même où Yû sortit de la calèche. Il porta la citrouille jusqu'à la cuisine tendit que Shouyou, qui fut redevenu une souris se plaça sur son épaule. Les rats et les lézards retournèrent dans leurs cachettes pendant que les deux amis regagnèrent ensuite le grenier où ils tombèrent de sommeil, peu habitués à veiller aussi tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Yû fut plus motivé à faire les corvées, l'omega mit plus de coeur à l'ouvrage et fut même complimenté par sa belle-mère ce qui était très rare. Il passa l'après-midi dans la pièce où son père avait l'habitude de créer ses modèles à discuter avec Shouyou au sujet de leurs rencontres tout en cousant des arabesques en argent sur la robe de bal turquoise que Tooru comptait mettre ce soir. Celui-ci entra d'ailleurs donc ils se turent et Shouyou se cacha derrière un des tissus. "Avec qui parlais-tu, Cendrillon?, demanda-t-il de sa bonté coutumière tandis que Kenji arrivait derrière lui.

\- Personne, grand frère, répondit Yû en continuant de coudre, tu dois te faire des idées."

Tooru eut une mine dubitative pendant que Kenji scruta son beau-frère. Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à la jeune omega qui avait charmé le prince Asahi hier soir mais comme il avait été trop occupé à discuter avec Aone-san, il ne s'était pas trop focalisé là-dessus. De toute façon, c'est impossible. L'omega avait les cheveux longs et puis Yû est resté dans le manoir.

"La robe est bientôt finie?, s'impatienta Tooru, il faut que je sois le plus beau du bal." Et tant pis si mère ne veut pas que je continue à fréquenter Iwa-chan. Cette dernière avait passé la matinée à sermonner ses deux fils de ne pas avoir courtisé le prince. "Pour le prince?, demanda Yû d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Mais non, voyons!, s'esclaffa Tooru, j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux que ce prince coincé et trouillard. D'ailleurs, il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plait."

Yû puisa dans toute sa patience pour ne pas frapper son beau-frère. Comment osait-il insulter Asahi de la sorte? "Je l'ai fini, déclara-t-il d'un ton rageur tout en coupant le fil argenté, tu vas pouvoir la mettre ce soir, poursuivit-il en nouant le fil pour enfin lui donner brutalement le vêtement, je vais aux cuisines." Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu pour évacuer sa colère. Je vais faire des tranches d'orange et de citron confits pour Asahi, tiens. Cela lui plaira certainement.

Shouyou en avait aussi profité pour sortir discrètement de la salle et se mettre sur l'épaule. "Noya-san...

\- Ça va, Shouyou, le rassura Yû en lui caressant gentiment le dos, Tooru m'a juste un peu énervé."

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre et regardait sa robe, toujours abasourdi par la réaction de son petit frère. C'était la première fois que Yû se rebellait contre lui et il trouvait ça...rafraichissant. Lui qui pensait que celui-ci préférait se faire marcher sur les pieds, il était content de voir que cela ne fut plus le cas. "Je ne l'appellerai plus Cendrillon, désormais." Tooru décida ensuite de passer le reste de l'après-midi à jouer du piano afin de mettre sa mère de meilleure humeur. Kenji le passerait certainement à lire.

Yû et Shouyou retournèrent au chateau le soir après que Yaku-san eut utilisé un peu de sa magie sur eux. Les deux omegas franchirent donc le portail en poussant un léger soupir. C'était la dernière soirée, après ils retourneraient à leurs vies de tous les jours, celles d'un homme de ménage et de son amie la souris. "Profitons de cette soirée, Shouyou, fit Yû, sa main se crispant sur le petit panier qu'il tenait.

\- Oui, Noya-san, déclara le roux d'un ton décidé.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux au chateau et se rendirent directement dans la salle de bal où ils se séparèrent, Shouyou rejoignant le chambellan et lui partant en la rencontre d'Asahi...sauf qu'il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ces deux beau-frères viennent l'aborder. "Bonsoir, salua Tooru qui s'était vêtu de la robe turquoise, alors comme ça, tu es l'heureuse élue? Tu as une tenue magnifique, complimenta-t-il en admirant la robe cette fois-ci argentée décorée de petits diamants.

\- Euh m-merci, bafouilla Yû en se grattant la tête. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se faire complimenter par son beau-frère qui avait l'habitude de le rejeter.

\- Au fait, d'où viens-tu?, lui demanda Kenji en le eegardant avec suspicion. Cette omega ressemblait vraiment à Yû.

Yû paniqua légèrement quand Asahi arriva. Autant changer de sujet. "Voulez-vous un peu de mes fruits confits?, proposa-t-il en tendant son panier, ils sont faits maison.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Tooru en prenant une tranche d'orange confite, c'est délicieux.

\- N'est-ce pas? Bon, Asa-je veux dire, le prince m'attend, vous pouvez garder le panier. Si vous voulez m'excuser."

Tooru et Kenji regardaient la jeune fille partir en quête du prince sans mot dire. "Elle a l'air d'avoir le coeur sur la main, commenta Tooru en se léchant les doigts plein de sucre, le prince et elle feront certainement un joli couple.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, fit Kenji avec méfiance. Cependant, il vit Aone le saluer discrètement depuis l'endroit où il était en train de monter au fond de la salle. Comme, la jeune fille lui avait donné son panier plein de fruits confits, autant qu'ils en profitent pour les manger tous les deux. "Je dois rejoindre un alpha qui m'a plu. C'est un garde du château.

\- Il en est de même pour moi, renchérit Tooru en voyant son Iwa-chan poster près des buffets, je sais que mère va être furieuse mais j'ai fait mon choix." Kenji pensait la même chose. Lui aussi avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. "On se donne rendez-vous à la fin du bal?, s'enquit-il avant de partir rejoindre Aone.

\- D'accord, répondit Tooru qui salua Hajime au loin. Celui-ci se renfrogna en rougissant un peu. Je ne laisse pas indifférent. Bien, bien.

Au même moment, Yû avait rejoint Asahi qui, après une petite danse, le mena de nouveau au balcon. Ils bavardèrent ainsi de leurs vies respectives. "La vie de prince, n'est-elle pas trop dure?, demanda Yû en regardant le jardin qui se profilait au loin.

\- Je ne mens pas en disant que c'est pour moi une véritable source de pression, répondit Asahi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, mais j'ai eu des proches qui m'ont toujours épaulé comme mon futur chambellan. Je ferai tout pour être un bon monarque après la succession au trône et j'essaierai de veiller sur mon peuple du mieux que je le pourrai."

D'ailleurs, Daichi lui avait dit qu'il serait occupé ce soir et qu'il ne serait pas présent au bal. Toujours est-il qu'il avait énormement pensé à l'omega à coté de lui depuis le dernier bal et qu'il fut heureux de sa présence. Ne serait-ce que son caractère volontaire qui transparut lorsqu'elle énonça ces mots : "Je ne pourrai jamais être à votre place mais sachez que je vous encouragerai depuis mes cuisines.

\- Vos cuisines, s'enquit Asahi avec curiosité, vous êtes une domestique?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Yû avec un petit rire un brin amer.

Asahi passa ensuite le bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer tendrement et Yû en profita pour poser la tête contre son torse, humant le léger parfum de café de l'alpha.

Il souhaitait du fond du coeur que cette soirée ne se termina pas.

Shouyou s'émerveillait devant le ciel étoilé surplombant un dôme de cristal sous l'oeil attendri de Daichi. L'omega lui avait posé plein de questions assez étranges sur la nature humaine et les traditions au point qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment un être humain. Cela dit, l'alpha adorait étancher la soif de curiosité qui l'animait et souhaitait qu'il reste davantage afin de faire plus amplement connaissance. Cependant, Shouyou lui avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un à servir et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la laisser tomber.

Daichi ne comprenait que trop bien cette loyauté. Il ressentait la même chose envers Asahi. "C'est un observatoire qui sert à conrempler les étoiles, expliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main, j'aime me détendre ici lorsque j'ai du temps libre.

\- Merci de m'avoir montrè ça, Daichi-san, fit Shouyou en le calinant à sa grande surprise, c'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu.

\- De rien, Shouyou, répondit Daichi en lui rendant son étreinte, tu peux revenir au château quand tu veux."

Shouyou se raidit. L'alpha sentit ensuite quelque chose d'humide contre son torse. Le roux était en train de pleurer. Il aurait tant aimé le revoir, savoir encore plein de choses mais surtout être en compagnie de cet humain si gentil.

Malheureusement, à minuit, tout prendrait fin.

Daichi soulevait le visage baigné de larmes du plus petit. "C'...C'est impossible, Daichi...san."

L'alpha essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts puis le serra tendrement dans ses bras pour le consoler. Son doux parfum de romarin se dispersait légèrement, Daichi se demandait pourquoi Shouyou lui disait ça et, au fond de lui, cela l'attristait vraiment de s'imaginer loin de lui.

Yû fut en proie aux mêmes sentiments tandis qu'il continuait à passer un agréable moment avec le prince. Minuit approchait et il allait devoir quitter Asahi pour de bon cette fois et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je doute qu'Asahi supporte le mensonge que ces habits représentent.

L'omega sentait la main grande mais douce d'Asahi serrer tendrement la sienne.

Il allait devoir la lâcher.

L'horloge se mit à sonner.

"Asahi..."

Le prince se retourna. Ils étaient restés sur le balcon discuter encore un peu et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Néanmoins, l'expression emplie de culpabilité qu'il lut sur le visage de l'omega l'alerta. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

Yû lui adressa un triste sourire avant d'encadrer le visage de ses deux mains pour l'attirer à lui.

Un doux murmure d'une voix grave et masculine.

"Merci pour cette magnifique soirée."

Un tendre baiser.

Puis Yû sortit du balcon et courut le plus vite possible, tentant d'ignorer les appels du prince qui cherchait à le rattraper. "Attendez." L'omega heurta sans faire attention une pierre qui le fit trébucher. "Maudites pantoufles de verre, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Il se leva ensuite tant bien que mal et repris sa course jusqu'à la calèche dorée où Shouyou l'attendait, le visage empli de tristesse. "Démarre, Shouyou! Vite!"

Le roux tira les rênes et les cheveaux galopèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au manoir où Yû et Shouyou reprieent de nouveau leur apparence normale.

Celles d'un misérable souillon et d'une vulgaire souris.

"Rentrons à la maison, Shouyou, répliqua Yû d'un ton des plus mornes.

La souris se mit sur son épaule et ne dit mot à part des petits couinements plaintifs. Ils n'eurent plus l'humeur de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'était dormir. Demain, ils recommenceraient leur vie de tous les jours.

C'était la fin d'un doux rêve.

Daichi vit un Asahi désespéré, agenouillé devant une pantoufle de verre. Le prince avait comprit au son de la voix de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un omega masculin mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait.

L'amour de sa vie avait disparu en ne laissant que cette chaussure cristallisée.

Et il comptait le retrouver.

L'alpha brun se leva pour faire face à Daichi, la pantoufle à la main. "Je dois retrouver l'omega à qui appartient cette chaussure, Daichi."

Son ami hocha silencieusement la tête en voyant l'air rarement décidé du prince. Shouyou aussi était parti en trombe à minuit et lorsqu'il avait vu la dame qu'Asahi convoitait gagner le carosse dont il était le cocher, Daichi avait vite fait le lien. "Je vais rédiger un décret de ce pas, déclara-t-il au prince, ne t'inquiète pas Asahi, tu la retrouveras.

\- Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme, Daichi, fit Asahi avec un petit rire.

\- Ah bon?" Première nouvelle. De toute manière, il ferait ce que lui avait ordonnè le prince pour une fois.

Si cela lui permettait aussi de revoir Shouyou.

Le lendemain, Yû trainait des pieds dans la cuisine, il rechignait même à faire le ménage en dépit des invectives de sa belle-mère. Tooru et Kenji le regardèrent avec inquiétude lorsqu'il se réfugia dans son coin favori : la vieille cheminée où il fut vite recouvert de cendres. "Ça ne va pas, Yû-chan?, s'enquit Tooru auprès de son beau-frère.

Certes, Kenji et lui avaient passé une belle soirée en galante compagnie mais Yû avait du s'ennuyer ici. Pour la première fois, il se prit de compassion pour celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'appeler Cendrillon. "Tu aurais dû voir au bal, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de lui, le prince a choisi une omega très gentille qui nous a offert à Kenji et moi des citrons et des oranges confits. Elle fera une bonne épouse pour lui.

-Ah bon?, questionna Yû en le regardant d'un oeil hagard, c'est bien pour lui, alors.

La tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux noisettes confirma cependant ce qu'avait deviné Kenji. C'était bien Yû qui était avec eux lors du bal et qui leur avait donné le panier. Il ignorait comment son beau-frère avait fait mais là, il avait surtout besoin de réconfort. "Tooru, tu peux lui faire couler un bain?, demanda-t-il à son frère avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Yû, tu viendras dans ma chambre faire une partie d'échecs avec moi, après.

\- Pourquoi moi?, s'indigna Tooru d'un ton faussement faché, de toute façon, Ken-chan a raison. Tu as besoin de briller comme un sou neuf."

Yû fut touché, bien que confus de cette gentillesse soudaine de la part de ses beau-frères. Il fut sur le point de les remercier quand leur mère fit irruption dans la salle, le toisant avec mépris. "Que faites-vous avec ce souillon, mes fils?, leur demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche avant de déclarer, je viens de recevoir une lettre qui annonce la venue du prince dans notre demeure, cet après-midi. Il a décidé de venir chez tous les omegas masculins afin de faire essayer une pantoufle de verre ayant appartenu à la personne qu'il a choisi, elle les regarda ensuite plus sévèrement, je tiens à ce que cela soit un de vous deux, quitte à vous faire couper l'orteil ou le talon.

\- C'est hors de question, mère, répondit Kenji en aidant Yû à se lever, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon coeur et je trouve votre idée très insensée.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi, rétorqua Tooru d'un ton suffisant, et je vous conseille de ne rien dire à moins que vous vouliez que père ait vent de la façon dont vous traitez Yû-chan."

La belle-mère s'offusqua. Comment osaient-ils se eebeller contre elle qui les avait mis au monde. Cependant, elle ne put rien dire sous peine d'être jetée dehors par son mari. Elle partit donc s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour fulminer sur son lit. "Voilá une bonne chose de faite, affirma Tooru en tapant des mains, maintenant, dit-il à l'adresse de Yû, au bain. Je vais t'aider à décrasser tout ça.

\- Quant à moi, déclara Kenji, je vais dans la salle de couture de ton père pour récupérer des affaires qui t'appartiennent et que mère avait insidieusement caché.

\- Merci mes frères, dit Yû en leur offrant un sourire de gratitude.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, lui répondit Tooru, après tout ce que nous t'avons fait subir, c'est normal qu'on veille sur toi à notre tour."

Shouyou les observaient depuis un trou dans le mur, heureux de voir les frères de Noya-san se réconciler avec lui bien que son ami ne leur avait jamais réellement voulu. La souris fut contente pour lui, même si la pensée de Daichi lui fit encore mal au coeur mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Au moins Yaku-san avait réalisé son voeu, ne serait-ce que pour un bref instant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, attends encore un peu.

Shouyou couina. Venait-il d'entendre l'être féérique lui parler?

Asahi avait passé une grande partie de la matinée en calèche en compagnie de Daichi et de ses deux gardes Iwaizumi et Aone. Ils avaient écumé presque toutes les résidences où vivaient de jeunes omegas masculins mais la pantoufle n'allait à aucun d'entre eux.

De même, Hajime et Takanobu avaient secrètement espéré retrouver Tooru et Kenji et là aussi, ils ne les avaient pas vu. Quant à Daichi, il n'avait pas croisé Shouyou une seule fois, ce qui était logique vu qu'il servait la personne recherchée. "Il nous reste une seule demeure à visiter, le rassura-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un manoir.

Un homme les accueillit à l'entrée. "Bonjour, salua Daichi en faisant une courbette, vous devez être Nishinoya-san, nous sommes venus afin de faire essayer la pantoufle de verre à vos fils omegas.

\- Bien sûr, fit le tailleur en les faisant entrer, je vais demander à mon épouse. Comme je viens de rentrer d'un voyage d'affaires assez long, je ne suis pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe ici."

Daichi lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée du bal tandis qu'Asahi admirait l'intérieur du manoir qui fut parfaitement entretenu. C'était la première fois, hormis dans son chateau, que le prince voyait une demeure aussi bien rangée et nettoyée. Ses deux gardes se tinrent derrière lui et furent aussi surpris par la grande propreté. "Je vais faire venir mon épouse, dit le tailleur en les invitant à s'asseoir dans le boudoir, voici Yaku-san, poursuivit-il en présentant son invité qui était assis sur un fauteuil en train de boire tranquillemrnt une tasse de thé, il vient d'arriver, il y a peu.

\- Ravis de vous connaitre tous, fit Morisuke en leur adressant en sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne suis qu'un simple invité." Entre autres.

Nishinoya-san revint peu de temps après avec sa femme et deux de ses fils qui furent, à la grande surprise de Takanobu et Hajime, Kenji et Tooru qui leur adressèrent un regard désolé. Cependant quelque chose inquiéta le tailleur. "Où est Yû? Il n'est pas descendu avec vous?, s'adressa-t-il à ses deux beaux-fils.

Tooru poignarda sa mère du regard. Il se souvint avoir laissé son petit frère s'habiller après l'avoir aidé à nettoyer toute la suie présente sur son corps et cette harpie avait du le séquestrer dans le grenier pendant que Kenji et lui se préparaient pour la venue du prince. _Je savais que j'aurais dû l'amener dans ma chambre. J'ai été stupide là-dessus._ Kenji lui lança à son tour un regard peu amène. "Que s'est-il passé dans cette maison en mon absence ?, questionna Nishinoya-san en regardant sa femme qui se décomposait de plus en plus.

"Rien de spécial mon amour, minauda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, j'ai juste fait en sorte que ce souillon reçoive une éducation plus drastique en faisant les corvées et cela fonctionne bien, regarde : la maison est parfaitement entretenue et..." Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Comment ai-je pu...?_ Yaku sifflota légèrement.

Le prince et ses amis furent estomaqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Cette femme était vraiment une marâtre. "Nous sommes désolés, père, s'excusa ensuite Kenji, nous n'avons rien fait pour l'aider et nous avons préféré suivre les directives de mère.

\- J'avoue avoir empiré les choses, se résigna à dire Tooru en baissant les yeux, se demandant même s'il méritait d'être auprès de Hajime, mais mère a toujours fait en sorte que Yû soit traité comme un domestique.

\- Même toi, tu oses me trahir, Tooru?, hurla sa mère, après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour que tu deviennes un omega digne de ce nom.

\- Je ne vois en quoi élever son enfant à son image est quelque chose de convenable, mère, rétorqua Yû avec insolence, surtout que vous avez délaissé Ken-chan pour cette raison.

\- Commrnt oses-t...?

\- Ça suffit, tonna le père pour ensuite répliquer à son épouse, nous parlerons de cette histoire en privé donc allez dans notre chambre, quant à vous, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de ses beaux-fils, occupez-vous de nos invités. Je vais chercher Yû."

Kenji et Tooru regardèrent les deux gardes avec tristesse mais ceux-ci leur adressèrent à leur grande surprise un sourire et un regard compatissant. "Cela doit être dur de vivre sous l'égide d'une mère pareille, fit Hajime tandis que Takanobu hocha la tête.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, dit Tooru, mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous aussi, nous avons martyrisé notre frère.

\- Et nous nous rachèterons auprès de lui le temps qu'il faudra, renchérit Kenji en regardant le prince, je suis certain que cette pantoufle lui appartient, votre altesse donc vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir."

Tooru lui jeta un regard légèrelent dubitatif mais ne dit rien pendant que Morisuke observait la scène, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là avaient appris leurs leçons dont il n'aurait pas à les punir.

Restait son petit protégé.

Yû regardait le ciel par la fenêtre du grenier en soupirant. Sa belle-mère l'avait découvert dans la remise de son père en train de se vêtir et l'avait emmené de force pour l'enfermer sous la mansarde, le temps que Tooru et Kenji essaient la chaussure de verre qui fut en l'occurence la sienne. Shouyou était sur ses genoux en train de couiner tristement. "Que va-t-on faire maintenant, Noya-san?"

Lui-même ne le savait. Ils avaient tous deux fouillé les moindres recoins du grenier afin de trouver quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à sortir. En vain. "Et pas le moindre trou où me faufiler, s'attrista la souris, je suis désolé, Noya-san.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Shouyou, le réconforta Yû, autant attendre maintenant."

La porte, cependant, s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait revoir : "Père?

\- Pardonne-moi, Yû, déclara le tailleur en l'aidant à se lever, si seulement j'étais resté plus souvent à la maison, cela ne se serait pas produit.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir travaillé, père, le pardonna l'omega, et tu croûles sous les commandes, donc je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

\- C'est fini, maintenant, le rassura son père en lui tapotant l'épaule, le prince attend en bas. Dois-je lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine que tu...

-...J'irai, père."

Il voulait revoir Asahi et lui montrer qui il était vraiment.

Asahi attendit encore dans le salon en compagnie de Daichi pendant que Tooru et Kenji leur servirent une tasse de thé. "J'ignore s'il sera bon, prévint Tooru, nous sommes pas aussi doués que Yû pour..." Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils virent leur beau-père accompagné de leur beau-frère. Asahi reconnut d'emblée son partenaire de danse malgré ses cheveux courts et comment oublier ce parfum d'angélique émanant de lui? Il l'avait retrouvé et maintenant, il connaissait son nom.

Daichi fut heureux de voir le prince si content mais il se demandait où se trouvait Shouyou quand une souris rousse se mit sur son épaule et frotta son museau contre son cou. Autant Tooru poussa un cri en se réfugiant derrière Hajime qui eut un sourire amusé, autant Kenji haussa les épaules en servant des biscuits à Takanobu qui les accepta gentiment.

Daichi prit la souris dans ses mains. La couleur de son pelage lui rappelait étrangement la chevelure rousse de...Maintenant tout coulait de sens. Cette curiosité vis à vis des êtres humains, cette tristesse déchirante à l'idée de ne plus se revoir, il comprit tout...Shouyou préféra se retourner. Il avait peur de la réaction de Daichi-san maintenant qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses et préféra regarder le prince s'agenouiller devant Noya-san, la pantoufle de verre à la main.

Yû eut un sourire face au regard tout timide du prince. Ce dernier n'osait le regarder, toujours impressionné par la prestance qui émanait de cet omega. "Asahi, ne faites pas cette tête, le rassura Yû en essayant la pantoufle qui lui allait à la perfection, c'est bien moi qui ait été à ce bal incognito.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Kenji, mais cela n'explique pas comment tu as fait pour avoir des cheveux longs si rapidement.

\- Avec un peu de magie, fit Morisuke en se levant tout en déployant ses ailes et brandissant sa baguette, d'ailleurs petit Shouyou, je vais exaucer ton voeu en récompense d'avoir si gentiment aidé mon filleul."

Daichi vit la souris se métamorphoser en l'omega qu'il avait rencontré au grand étonnement de tous. Cela dit, avec un être féérique, tout pouvait arriver. Il dut le porter comme une mariée pour éviter de le faire tomber. "C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, répliqua le roux tout gêné, mais je te dirai tout plus tard, promis."

L'alpha lui adressa un doux sourire et le serra tendrement contre lui. "J'ai tout mon temps." Ils admirèrent ensuite Asahi et Yû qui se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. "Veux-tu m'épouser, Yû?"

L'omega se blottit contre lui en souriant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une hostoire pareille lui arriverait et pourtant, ça l'était. Peu lui importait qu'Asahi fut l'héritier du trône, c'était l'homme qu'il voulait, pas le prince. "Oui, Asahi, répondit-il en un murmure.

Ils s'étreignirent tous les deux, couvés par le regard bienveillant de leurs proches.

Quelques jours plus tard :

La ville fut en effervescence car on ne célébrait pas un mais trois mariages, le prince Asahi ayant décidé d'organiser aussi celui de ses gardes les plus proches. "C'est dommage que tu ne portes pas de robe comme moi, Yû-chan, fit Tooru en faisant la moue pendant que ses frères et lui se préparèrent pour marcher à l'autel qui se trouvait dans le jardin royal, cela t'aurait plus mis en valeur.

\- Je préfère des habits masculins, déclara le plus petit, et hors de question que je mette de nouveau des pantoufles, la musique commença à retentir, maintenant, on y va."

Yû marcha solennellment sous le regard de son père qui était assis au premier rang et de Shouyou qui lui adressa un pouce levé, Daichi à ses cotés. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa belld-mère avait décidé de divorcer, "humiliée par un tel affront" disait-elle et ses fils ne l'avaient pas suivie, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Asahi l'attendit au bout de l'autel, tremblotant de tous ses membres. Yû eut un petit rire. Son alpha avait vraiment du mal avec la foule et il devait constamment le rassurer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être le plus doux et le plus gentil de tous les alphas et Yû s'était promis de veiller sur lui lorsqu'il deviendrait le roi.

Ils se tirent maintenant face à face et échangèrent leurs voeux. Asahi croisa les prunelles noisettes emplies d'amour qui l'apaisèrent aussitôt. Yû l'encourageait toujours et l'aidait à reprendre confiance à lui et il voulut plus que tout chérir cet omega d'une grande force mentale et d'un grand courage. Le prince l'aimerait de tout son coeur et nul doute que Yû ressentait la même chose.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les acclamations.

Shouyou fut vraiment heureux de voir son ami trouver enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite. Yaku-san avait malheureusement dû s'absenter à cause d'un apprenti maladroit. En tous cas, il était devenu un être humain à part entière maintenant et il allait pouvoir vivre et découvrir plein de choses auprès de Daichi-san. Cependant l'attérissage d'un bouquet de roses blanches sur ses genoux le coupa dans ses pensées. "Mais pourquoi...?"

Daichi regarda Yû qui lui adressait un clin d'oeil. J'aurais dû y penser. "Pourquoi on me jette un bouquet de fleurs?, se demanda le roux tandis que Daichi passa un bras sur ses épaules en lui murmurant à l'oreille : "C'est une tradition humaine qui veut dire que tu te marieras dans un an, ma petite spuris." Shouyou rougit à l'allusion tandis que le chambellan du roi lui embrassa la joue. Il avait hâte que ce jour vienne mais d'abord, il allait aider le roux à s'acclimater à la vie humaine.

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des fées, Morisuke regarda le mariage depuis sa boule de cristal, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Mission accomplie. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de chômer vu qu'il devait s'occuper du cas de Lev. Cet être féérique tête-en-l'air s'était emprisonné dans une fontaine et leur supérieur lui avait assigné une mission là où il était retenu.

Mais c'était une autre histoire issue d'un autre conte.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelles des porte-bonheurs et la requête TsukiHina qui sera écrite en POV. A part ça, le conte mentionné à la fin est Les Deux Fées de Perrault mais j'en ferai une version Haikyuu!/Omegaverse plus tard. Il y aura d'abord Boucle d'Or, La Reine des Neiges et Rapunzel vu que j'ai déjà cboisi les persos pour ces trois contes. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
